El Ultimo Paso
by AngelyDemon
Summary: Todo el mundo puede corromperse, menos un único sentimiento. A un lado de "El paso" domina la rutina y la destrucción del otro lado de "El paso" se halla el mundo de las maravillas ancestrales. (AU)
1. Ese descarado jinete

**~SAINT SEIYA NO NOS PERTENECE. Es propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**

 **De nuestra autoría solo la historia.**

* * *

 **Ese descarado jinete.**

Dejo salir un suspiro resignada, como dama de alta alcurnia su vida social se limitaba a bailes de salón, salidas a aburridas operas, adormecedoras obras de teatro dramáticas y aun más aburridas reuniones de té. Dejo salir un suspiro mientras miraba con aire aburrido hacia afuera por la pequeña ventana de la carroza que le transportaba una vez más a la exquisita villa privada de su familia.

Su abuelo, Mitsumasa Kido, era un importante empresario local y había amasado una enorme fortuna con el paso de los años. Razón por la cual el carruaje era tirado por magníficos unicornios (cuyos cuernos limados le hacían tan inofensivos como los caballos) y no por simples equinos.

En su opinión era algo extravagante usar esos bellos animales para algo tan trivial como tirar de un carruaje. Pero como decía su abuelo: "Ellos eran de la alta casta y tenían que mostrar orgullosamente su proceder".

Dejo de mirar por la ventana y volvió a dejar salir un suspiro. Apenas saliera la patente, su abuelo le había prometido que dejarían de usar los unicornios para emplear carretas a motor.

Aunque según tenía entendido, los pobres animales seguirían siendo usados para salidas especiales (como paseos dominicales en las tierras de la villa). El ruido del cochero alentando a los animales a correr le saco de su ensañamiento. No paso mucho hasta que escucho los gritos de los guardias y al cochero ordenando a los caballos a detenerse.

Corrió apenas la cortina y observo el pasar de una bestia de pelaje miel. Pudo divisar a un jinete sobre el lomo del animal el cual parecía ser un león Nemea por su tamaño...

En eso entendió que pasaba, cuando observo al jinete con badana y pistola en mamo apuntando a sus guardias.

¡Era un vándalo! ¡Estaban robando a la comitiva!

No supo porque apoyo la mano en la manija y abrió la puerta, su corazón latía enfurecidamente ante la adrenalina producida por el hecho del robo. A pesar de lo impactante, se sentía más vital que nunca. Había una especie de descarga eléctrica en el ambiente que lo volvía por demás atrayente.

-Regrese al carruaje, señorita -Ordeno el vándalo, sin dejar de apuntar al cochero. - Sus joyas no son nuestro interés. -La chica observo todo atentamente. El chico del León Nemea no era el único ladrón, había más todos en distintas bestias.

¡Era una banda de asalta caminos!

La chica observo como uno cargaba unas bolsas en la grupa de un animal similar a un Tigre, pero más grande, un dragón bípedo interrumpía el camino principal. Su jinete tenía el cabello cubierto por un pañuelo largo. Lo único visible de su rostro era unos llamativos jade bajo unas pobladas cejas azules.

El dragón de color azul intenso con matices verdes mantenía bajo su vigilancia un cofre que bien sabia ella tenía suficiente dinero para que esos vándalos no tuvieran que preocuparse por comida en varios meses.

-Supongamos que es todo caballeros -El del león golpeo los flancos del animal y se alejas seguido por el que montaba el tigre y otro que montaba una especie de lobo monstruoso. El del dragón aguardo a que sus camaradas tuvieran la suficiente distancia antes de huir de ahí con el grueso del botín.

 **Villa Kido, unas horas después.**

-Debió de haber sido la banda de los Blades-Informo el alguacil de la cercana "ciudad" - Esas bestias suenan a las que ellos usan -El comisario observo al Sr. Kido que se acariciaba un poco la barba pensativo- Una vez comiencen a circulas los vehículos creados por su compañía será fácil hacerles tener una cita con la justicia.

Saori contuvo la necesidad de recordarles que nadie había salido herido, por lo que había entendido esos vándalos tenían un gran prontuario de robos a mano armada.

-Disculpe... ¿Como hará para capturar al que tiene el dragón? -Los hombres observaron a la joven- Los vehículos carecen de la capacidad de volar...

-Ninguno de sus hombres menciono al dragón -El abuelo de la joven hizo una mueca, había ordenado no comentar del dragón a sus hombres. Aunque no contaba con que su nieta, ignorante de dicha orden, soltara la información.

-¿Dragón? -El comisario apretó los dientes- Entonces no son los Blades... Es la banda de ese maldito... -Contuvo la necesidad de dejar salir un insulto- Esos malditos trotamundos venidos del otro lado del Paso.

-¿Que paso?

-Mi nieta es recién llegada, no había estado aquí desde que era pequeña.-Informo en tono monótono- Ignora lo que es ese lugar poco indicado para damas finas.

-"El paso"-Comenzó el comisario ignorando a propósito o accidentalmente lo que quiso decir el anciano ente líneas- Es una frontera, por así decirlo. De un lado estamos nosotros, los civilizados y del otro lado están ellos que siguen creyendo en chamanes y cuentos de fantasía.

-¿Y qué pasa con la banda del dragón?

-Eso no tiene importancia, Saori, mejor será que te retires tengo que hablar sobre lo perdido en el robo.

 **Aposentos de Saori.**

-¿"El paso" señorita? -El viejo mayordomo se puso tenso, sabía muy bien que opinaba su señor con respecto a "El paso".

-Si, no sabía de ese lugar...

-Y mejor que no lo sepa, no es un lugar para señoritas... Dicen que lo peor de la sociedad salió de ese lugar -Informo el cabo- Son el retroceso de este mundo... Lo que impide que este mundo avance...

-Oh... Ya veo. -Tendré que investigar por otros medios.

-Entienda señorita, ese lugar no es para damas de alta alcurnia... Todo lo contrario, lo que hay al otro lado de "El paso" no es para los civilizados.

-Entonces son barbaros...

-Si. Y si me permite, he de retirarme, su abuelo estará esperando su te.

 **Biblioteca.**

-Nada... No hay nada referente a "El paso" -La joven Saori dejo salir un suspiro. Pareciera que no querían que supiera que había al otro lado de ese lugar llamado "El paso".- ¿Que hare con esta curiosidad? -Un ave de plumaje celeste brilloso entro por la ventana y aleteo frente a sus ojos con insistencia- ¿Y tú de donde saliste? -Observo lo que el animal sujetaba entre sus pequeñas garras- ¿El dije de Marín? - ¿Que hace este pequeño animal con el collar de la heredera de los Aquila? -El animal salió por la ventana, llevándose la pequeña cadena con el dije.

 **Prado lejano.**

-Gracias por esto, Aioria... -La chica iba en la grupa del gran león Nemea.

-Sigo pensando que es una pérdida de tiempo, esa chica no abandonara este mundo mecanista y decadente. -Se movió y el animal comenzó a andar de regreso hacia el paso- Veamos cuánto tarda de volver tu ave...

-Créeme, cuando Saori descubra la verdad vendrá a "El paso".

-Que procure que sea antes que nos vayamos... Saga no quiere que vayan con sus armas a ese lugar.

 ** _~~Continuara~~_**


	2. La belleza extinta

**_Disfruten de la lectura_**

 ** _Disculpen alguna falla ortográfica._**

* * *

 **La belleza extinta.**

-¿Marín se fue a estudiar ballet al extranjero?

-Eso dice su familia -Miho observo a su par- Aunque es raro... Dado que no me había comentado nada.

-Ya veo... -Miro la puerta cerrada- Tengo que contarte algo...

* * *

-Su collar... -Miho le miro sorprendida- es imposible ¿No lo habrás soñado?

-Estoy casi segura de eso, Miho, vi un pájaro con el medallón de Marín.

-Me entere que te robaron... -Cambio de tema, no quería discutir algo que creía imposible- Debió ser horrible. -Exclamo afligida.

-En realidad no. -Miho observo a su amiga si como aquello que le dijera fuese una broma de mal gusto.- Cuando vi al dragón...

-¿Dragón? -Miho abrió los ojos sorprendida- Se supone que están extintos, es imposible que hayas visto uno.

-Pues créeme, lo vi, un hombre lo montaba. -Miho le miro y negó con la cabeza.

-Hicieron un reportaje en el diario a especialistas y hablaron con uno en la radio -La joven observo a su amiga- Los dragones se extinguieron, fueron cazados hasta el punto de acabar con todos ellos y solo quedan unas sub-especies menores... -Trato de hacer memoria, recordando que mas había escuchado en la radio- Y lo de alguien montando uno es imposible, dicen que era muy agresivos... Hasta incluso se mataban entre ellos.

-Pero... Yo sé lo que vi.

-Habrá sido otro animal lo que viste. -Replico una voz varonil, el padre de Miho se acercaba a ambas- la cacería por el cuero del dragón, sus huesos y órganos llevaron a las especies más grandes a la extinción. -El hombre le dio una calada a la pipa que tenia- Nunca pudieron ser domesticados, querida, lo que aumento el miedo natural de las personas hacia ellos y el aumento de su caza indiscriminada.

-Supongo que debió haber sido otra cosa lo que vi...

-Seguramente, dicen que la piel de dragón era el mejor cuero que podía trabajarse... -Informo el hombre- El simple rumor de la existencia de una despertaría hasta la codicia mas desmedida. -Le volvió a dar una calada a su pipa- Un dragón adulto, podría valer más que esta casa y lo que puede sacarse de el generaría ingresos astronómicos.

-Papá. Suenas a comerciante.

-Miho, tú y tu amiga no lo entienden. -El hombre les miro fijamente- Los sillones en los que están sentadas... Están hechos de cuero de dragón, tienen tranquilamente 150 años. Tu abuelo cazaba y comercializaba los productos de esos animales. La fortuna familiar surgió de ahí... -Se quito la pipa de la boca- Créeme que si aun existieran, sería el primero en saberlo.

Y el más interesado en cazarlos, agrega Saori para sus adentros. Lamentándose por haberle contado a su amiga que había visto al animal. No se podría perdonar si tan majestuoso ente fuera cazado o peor aun... Que su jinete, de extravagantes ojos jade, le vendiera por un cofre lleno de dinero.

Aunque eso seria difícil, dado que le había visto con su dragón y claramente este era su "socio" de fechorías.

-Ven Saori... Vamos a pasear por la hacienda.

* * *

Una vez las jóvenes se retiraron, el hombre se dirigió al teléfono que aguardaba en una mesa en un rincón. Lo tomo y disco una serie de números, no tardo en recibir un grotesco "hola" al otro lado de la línea.

-Solicito sus servicios, señor.

-¿Se puede saber quien me solicita?

-Puede llamarme, por el momento señor L.

-Muy bien, sr L. -Dijo en tono burlón- ¿Que clase de servicio solicita?

-Eh confirmado el avistamiento de un dragón...

-¡Eso es imposible! -Exclamo el hombre al otro lado- Están extintos.

-Todo indica que queda uno, recibirá una buena paga por su captura.

-¿Vivo o muerto?

-De una forma u otra ese animal terminara muerto, usted decida como hacer el trabajo. -Hizo una pausa- Primero quiero concretar una reunión, antes de otorgarle mas información al respecto.

 **"** **El paso"**

El inmenso hocico del animal rozo al joven que descansaba en una hamaca suspendida a varios metros del suelo. Al ver que no obtenía respuesta, golpeo la hamaca desde abajo logrando así su cometido y arrojando a su jinete al suelo.

-Pólux... -El hombre se limpio los rastros de hojas de la ropa- No puedes levantarme cada vez que quieres ir a volar. -Le reprendió, mientras acariciaba al dragón por el espacio dejado entre sus ojos y la nariz. -¿Tanto quieres ir a volar? -Como respuesta el animal lo tomo con suma delicadeza entre sus dientes y lo coloco en la silla- Supongo que sí. -Mientras revisaba no haber quedado rasguñado por los dientes.

El dragón emitió un poderoso rugido y levanto vuelo, ya con su jinete listo para realizar cualquier osado acto de danza área.

 **Camino rural, Hacienda Lupino**.

-Saori. Saori-La chica al fin observo a su amiga- ¿Escuchaste que te dije?

-Hasta la parte que mencionaste el baile, luego de eso no se qué dijiste -Admitió.

-Te pregunte si pensabas ir. -Replico la otra.

-No lo se... -Vine aquí para escapar de las fiestas de la ciudad, se dijo para sus adentros.

-Eh... ¿Que les pasa? -El cochero tiro de las riendas de los corceles bayos- Tranquilos... Tranquilos... -Saori regreso la vista al arroyo que corría en paralelo al camino. El agua era muy cristalina, no recordaba haber visto agua igual en los arroyos de las ciudades.

Escucho a Miho preguntarle al cochero que pasaba con los animales y a este replicarle que parecían asustados. Una sombra tapo el sol por un breve segundo, haciendo que los tres alzaran la vista buscando al responsable. Solo las nubes blancas y esponjadas como si de algodón se tratara cubrían el cielo esparcidas como ovejas en un rebaño.

Los caballos seguían histéricos, negándose a seguir avanzando y tratando desesperadamente retroceder entre los límites impuestos por sus arneses.

-¡OH POR DIOS! -El grito de Miho hizo que Saori volteara al igual que el cochero. El dragón que había divisado la tarde anterior paso volando de costado sobre la superficie del agua, levantando una estela de agua al ser la superficie cortada por el ala de este.

-¡Dragón! -Grito el cochero, Miho comenzó a gritar desesperada. Solo ella pareció notar los arneses que el dragón llevaba.

Era el mismo que había visto la tarde anterior, solo que esta vez el jinete dejaba volar en el viento una cabellera índigo larga y hondeada.

Los caballos al fin se pucierón en marcha, en una alocada carrera que tenía como meta final la hacienda.

En el cielo, Saga reprendía a Pólux. El dragón a veces tendía a ser desobediente y hacer ese tipo de actos. Saga se miro la ropa, ahora por culpa de Pólux estaba bañado por el agua del arroyo.

Guio al dragón de regreso a "El paso", como guardianes de ese lugar... No podían darse el lujo de ausentarse demasiado.

 _ **Continuara.**_


End file.
